


shade of a shadow (run boy run)

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Series: rien ne pèse tant que un secret [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: James no, M/M, but is it, hannibal meets james bond, i imagine Q and Will will just sit there and discuss their killer boyfriends, james thinks it's le chiffre, jeng jeng jeng, leiter stop him, we have two killers crossing paths, which is bad combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is only in Virginia as a favour to Felix, another notch in their collective bedpost of interagency cooperation, and it's the last place he expects to see a familiar yet dead face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shade of a shadow (run boy run)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).



The first time Bond sees that man he discreetly does not startle. It is a face that he has seen before, one with a cloudy eye that cries blood, but this man is different. Something in the way he carries himself, something about the messy-haired man at his side (Bond resolutely does not think of Q) that is nothing at all like Le Chiffre. 

Beside him, Leiter nudges his elbow. 

James is only in Virginia as a favour to Felix, another notch in their collective bedpost of interagency cooperation, and it's the last place he expects to see a familiar yet dead face. 

"Quit staring," Leiter hisses into his ear. "Don't let the messy hair fool you. He's an FBI agent." 

Much like Q being MI6's Quartermaster. 

"It isn't him I'm interested in." Bond murmurs between sips of scotch, the liquid burning a fiery path down his throat. 

Leiter stares at him. 

"Hannibal Lecter?" The incredulity is barely veiled, along with Leiter's raised eyebrow. "That man would have you for breakfast, and you hate psychiatrists." 

Bond pauses. A psychiatrist who looks so much like Le Chiffre, yet not. The chances are incredibly slim, yet here he is, a man only similar in face but not temperament, if the indulgent, almost fond look on his features are anything to judge by. 

Across the room, the dark-haired FBI agent looks up, eyes piercing behind those glasses. For one terrifying moment it's like dealing with M all over, that hawk sharp glare that seems to see through every fibre of his being, all his darker secrets laid bare. 

Then he looks away, up at Lecter and then somewhere else. Bond knows a retreat when he sees one, but this is anything but. 

He tears his gaze away, only to have Hannibal Lecter catch it. 

Across the room, Lecter raises a glass in toast. Wine, red as blood, swills in the crystal, and Bond instinctively knows. 

He lifts his own scotch in return, and then downs the glass in one shot. 

Bond knows. Hannibal Lecter is an interesting man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> a) the breakfast pun had to be done  
> b) NO BOND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO


End file.
